Moderne devotie
thumb|260px|Het brouwhuis (nu [[PKN-kerk) van het klooster der Moderne devotie te Windesheim]] De 'Moderne devotie ' (Latijn: Devotio moderna) is een spirituele beweging binnen de middeleeuwse katholieke Kerk die opkwam aan het eind van de veertiende eeuw. De beweging ontstond doordat mensen niet tevreden waren met hun situatie door misstanden onder de geestelijkheid en in de kerkelijke leiding. De Moderne devotie stond voor een vernieuwing van het christelijke gemeenschapsleven en is te zien als een hervormingsbeweging binnen de Kerk en maatschappij. Persoonlijke levensheiliging en praktische levenswijsheid vormden het streven. De initiatiefnemers bestonden uit geestelijken en leken. Ze leefden in gemeenschap van tafel en goederen zonder een formele kloostergelofte af te leggen. Geert Grote De grondlegger van de Moderne devotie is Geert Grote. Hij werd in 1340 in Deventer geboren als telg uit een rijke handelsfamilie. Grote vond geen voldoening in de handel en richtte zich op religieuze zaken. Met sommige bestaande corrumperende misbruiken had hij echter ook geen vrede. Hij stichtte in Deventer de eerste woongemeenschappen van de Zusters des Gemeenen Levens en iets later ook van de Broeders des Gemeenen Levens. Dit waren gemeenschappen van leken (niet gewijde geestelijken). De zusters en de broeders predikten een geestelijk reveil tegen de verloedering van het leven van de clerus en de verruwing van de volkse zeden. Hun voornaamste bezigheden waren de zorg voor de studerende jeugd en de verbetering van de leefomstandigheden van de bevolking. Verantwoordelijkheid Een van de belangrijkste punten van Geert Grote was dat ieder mens zelf verantwoordelijk was voor zijn of haar zielenheil. En dat voor “de benadering van”, dan wel “contact met” God niet in alle gevallen de bemiddeling van een geestelijke voldoende was, maar ook een eigen gebedsleven essentieel bleef. De deelnemers in de broeder- en zustergemeenschappen hoefden daarom ook geen kloostergelofte af te leggen aan de Kerk. Dat gaf in de 15de eeuw al zekere spanning met de bestaande Kerk. De kerkelijke autoriteiten maakten zich zorgen over de ontwikkelingen binnen de Moderne devotie. De bisschop van Utrecht kon veel in zijn ogen rigoureuze opvattingen niet waarderen en vaardigde voor de diakens van de gemeenschappen een preekverbod uit. Om verdere kerkelijke maatregelen te voorkomen, namen veel gemeenschappen de regel van de Derde Orde van Sint Franciscus aan. Deze voor leken bedoelde orderegel sloot goed aan bij de idealen van Geert Grote. Waarschijnlijk werd door deze opstelling de vroom katholieke Moderne devotie tegen wil en dank een belangrijke wegbereider van de Reformatie en daarmee gepaard gaande conflicten met de Heilige Stoel. De Reformatie schoot vooral ook wortel in een groot deel van het verspreidingsgebied van de Moderne devotie, de Hanzeatische wereld in Noordwest-Europa en het Oostzeegebied. Windesheim Na zijn dood volbracht zijn volgeling Florens Radewijns de wens van Grote door een klooster te stichten te Windesheim (zo'n 10 km. ten zuiden van Zwolle) aan de IJssel. Het klooster werd ingewijd door de bisschop van Utrecht op 17 oktober 1387 en kwam tot grote bloei onder prior Johann Vos van Heusden (1391-1424). In Zwolle kwam een tweede gemeenschap op de Agnietenberg. Vanuit Windesheim, maar met name vanuit de handelssteden Zwolle en Deventer verspreidde de Moderne Devotie zich over de wereld van de Hanze en bereikte begin 16de eeuw haar hoogtepunt. De prior van Windesheim was toen de centrale en leidende figuur van een tot een wijdverspreide en gevestigde uitgegroeide kloosterorde die ook wel de Congregatie van Windesheim werd genoemd. Er waren toen ruim honderd kloosters, hoofdzakelijk in Noord- en Oost-Nederland, Noord-Duitsland (Lübeck), en rondom Keulen. Thomas a Kempis De beweging beïnvloedde mensen zoals Thomas a Kempis (Kempen ca. 1380 - Zwolle, 25 juli 1472), die praktische devotie tijdens de viering van de Mis en in het dagelijks leven voorstond, en later ook Desiderius Erasmus en Jeroen Bosch uit 's-Hertogenbosch. Als dertienjarig jongetje vertrok Thomas a Kempis naar de Latijnse school van de Broeders des Gemenen Levens in Deventer. Florens Radewijns bouwde de in Deventer reeds lang bestaande kapittelschool uit tot een in de noordelijke Nederlanden vooraanstaande Latijnse School.. Radewijns heeft veel voor Thomas betekend en hem zodoende ontvankelijk gemaakt voor het klooster. Aangenomen wordt dat a Kempis in belangrijke mate de geschriften van Geert Grote “gecodificeerd” heeft in zijn boek “De navolging van Christus”, min of meer het praktische spirituele programma van de Moderne Devotie. De invloed van de Moderne devotie bleef ook na de Reformatie groot. Onder de overgebleven katholieken in Nederland, Vlaanderen, Noord-Duitsland en Engeland, maar ook onder protestanten (zij het in gecensureerde vorm). 'De Imitatione Christi' ('De navolging van Christus'), werd na de Bijbel het meest verspreide boek ter wereld. Externe links *Onderzoeksproject Moderne devotie, Titus Brandsma Instituut, Nijmegen *Musica Devota, website van Ulrike Hascher-Burger over muziek en de Moderne Devotie - Categorie:Kerkgeschiedenis Categorie:Katholicisme in Nederland Categorie:Congregatie van Windesheim be:Дэвоцыо модэрна be-x-old:Дэвоцыо модэрна cs:Devotio moderna da:Devotio moderna de:Devotio moderna en:Devotio Moderna es:Devotio moderna fi:Devotio Moderna fr:Devotio moderna hu:Devotio moderna it:Devotio moderna nds-nl:Mederne devotie no:Devotio moderna pl:Devotio moderna ru:Новое благочестие sk:Devotio moderna sv:Devotio moderna